


take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space

by multifandomdumbass



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Mild Gore, Sad, bella dies, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomdumbass/pseuds/multifandomdumbass
Summary: Edward loses himself for the final time
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 15





	take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space

**Author's Note:**

> TW: car crash, blood, gore.  
> all mistakes are mine  
> title from Against All Odds -Phil Collins

This _can’t_ be happening.

The universe must have a cruel way of doing things, because never in 100 years time would Edward think his final demise would be due to a car accident. He’s a _vampire_ for pete’s sake. He’s immortal. But yet, here he is, kneeling on the soaked asphalt, holding the shredded remains of a bumper in his hands. It’s not his Volvo that’s sitting on its side, crushed beyond recognition, though.

It’s the infamous 1953 Chevy, and next to it, in a pile of her own blood, lays the only woman in the world that could’ve saved him from what he is.

_Isabella Marie Swan._

The blood should’ve ran him off, but as he looked at the one reason he had to live, suddenly the blood didn’t bother him. It was mixed with the putrid smell of burning metal, and gasoline, and oil. But even on top of that, her sweet smell was still shining through. Normally he would’ve gone crazy for it, but not now.

Her face was grotesque, it was unlike anything he’d ever seen. The top layer of skin was ripped straight off, and she bled from an opening on her neck. You couldn’t even recognize who it was, but Edward knew.

He knew that it was that face he’d been lost in.

It was that face that had him so distracted, he didn’t notice the brown-haired nomad that came bolting out of the forest. Sure, he heard the thoughts, but it didn’t register to him as a threat. He assumed it was just another teen out with some friends.

He only noticed once it was too late, and the truck was going flying to the side in a failed attempt to save the human passenger. That once steady heartbeat was ground to a halt, slowly, but surely.

Of course it would be the seatbelt that ended her life. The one thing that should’ve saved her is what killed her.

Ironic, right?

No, the one thing that should’ve saved her was Edward. He should’ve protected her with everything he had, and he didn’t.

Its his fault.

What’s even worse is that their wedding was set in two months.

_Two months_

The event that would bind her to him, and eventually grant her immortality, was too late to save her.

As the lights flashed with a steady rhythm and the firetrucks pulled to the scene, Edward let out an ear-splitting roar. He didn’t care if the world found out. _Let them find out._ What does he have to lose?

The burning fire should’ve warmed him up, and yet he was still was cold as ever.

Bella Swan is _dead._

He would’ve let himself burn with the fiery corpse of the red truck before he let her leave this world, but he didn’t, and now he’d never get the chance to.

With that thought, Edward finally realized what he should’ve realized a year ago.

If his soul was truly gone, he wouldn’t be able to feel this gut wrenching, tear jerking pain he felt from the depth of his core to the tips of his fingers.

He wouldn’t have taken away Bella’s soul when he changed her, he would’ve given her a new life. A new beginning, with endless possibilities.

But now, as he sobs on the pavement, cursing the universe for taking away the only one he needed, he feels something he hadn’t felt since the last day of his life.

He felt his soul gently die out once again, taking away the most important part of him, that no one can ever replace.

 _His_ _humanity._

**Author's Note:**

> sorry :/  
> follow me on tumblr [here](https://tumblr.com/lesboaliceswan)


End file.
